Super Freak
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Maura catches Jane singing in the shower. Very quick one-shot. Reviews please.


**Very quick one-shot that popped into my brain. Rated M for smut. Hope you all enjoy. I know I have been slacking on my other fics so I hope this one ties you over until I update them.**

**Thanks once again for all of your support!**

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Jane went, Joe?" Maura asked the small dog who wagged her tail at the mention of Jane's name. "I guess not." She chuckled and walked upstairs, beginning to hear the faint sound of water running. "Oh, we should've known she'd be in the shower." Maura mused to Joe Friday, who simply blinked and ran into Jane's bedroom.<p>

Maura had let herself into Jane's apartment with the key she had given Maura. They had been dating for a few months now and Maura was considering asking Jane to move in with her. Her thoughts were cut off as an unusual sound came from Jane's bathroom.

"She's a very kinky girl, the kind you don't take home to motheeeer…" Maura heard Jane singing from the shower as she plugged her nose to keep from laughing. She heard her pause for a minute and quickly opened the door. Maura could see Jane pouring some shampoo onto her hand and then scrub it into her long, unruly, dark hair.

"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky, yow!" Maura had nearly blown her over as she held Jane's towel close to her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. "She likes the girls in the band, she says that I'm her all-time favorite, when I make my move to her room it's the right time…" Maura took her cue, having already striped her clothes as she was signing and slid into the shower behind Jane. "She's never hard to please…" Maura grinned and wrapped her arms around the lanky detective, fingers sliding close to her center.

Jane jumped at the feeling of having someone sneaking up on her, then let out a soft moan as she figured out it was Maura. Her fingers slid lower, stroking Jane's folds gently.

"Hi baby." Maura cooed as she pressed her now drenched breasts against Jane's back.

"Hello sexy." Jane returned as she turned around in her arms, the sudden contact of Jane's breasts pressed to Maura's causing both women to moan. "I assume you heard me?" Jan smirked, not at all embarrassed.

"You assumed correctly." Maura giggled.

"You'll pay for laughing at me Maura." Jane half-threatened, her raspy voice teasing.

"Oh really?" Maura challenged.

"Really." Jane confirmed as she slid her hands lower, cupping Maura's perfect ass.

"Whatever you say."Maura grinned as she wrapped her arms around Jane, leaning forward to kiss her neck. "Super freaky, yow…" Maura mumbled softly, smiling against Jane's neck.

"Oh that's it!" Jane pulled back and leaned down to suck Maura's neck fiercely.

"J-Jane?" She gasped, half scared by her sudden roughness, but more turned on.

"Shush." She hissed back, her lips trailing down to her breasts. Jane's lips found one erect nipple and pulled it into her mouth with animalistic lust as she kneeded Maura's other breast, none-to-gently.

"Oh so good." Maura moaned, arching her back to push her breasts against her. Slowly, Jane's lips let go of her nipples as she let out a cry of dismay. "What are you doing?" She cried in distress.

"Making you pay for it." Jane murmured and began kissing her way down her stomach, making her stomach flutter slightly to hold in her giggles. Teasingly, Jane kissed around her slick lips, pushing her legs open. Nipping at Maura's tender inner thighs, Jane glanced up at Maura who was grasping at the shower walls with her teeth clenched.

Catching Jane's gaze Maura groaned softly. "Please Jane." Holding her legs apart, Jane slid her tongue through Maura's soaked folds, making her knees buckle besides her. Resting most of her weight on her arms, Jane brought Maura down slowly so she was lying down on the floor of the shower.

"Spread your legs." She ordered. Maura did as instructed, opening them up wide, shivering in anticipation. Maura let out a long moan as she watched Jane lower her mouth onto her pussy. Latching onto her clit, she sucked violently which caused Maura to thrash underneath her.

"Oh, oh, oh God Jane." Maura's hips bucked wildly, thrusting her center into Jane's face. "Jane! Oh… Jane I'm gonna cum!" Maura chanted as she felt her walls clenching in preparation for her orgasm.

Suddenly, Jane released her mouth from Maura's pussy. Maura bolted up, unto her elbows. "What are you doing?" She hollered, watching a smirk form on Jane's face. "You think that was funny? I was so close!"

"Quite frankly yes." Jane smirked, crawling up Maura's body. "Take those arms off those beautiful breasts sweetheart." She chuckled as Maura unfolded her arms from where they had crossed in response to Jane's teasing.

However, her anger subsided when she felt Jane's fingers sliding against her folds. In an instant, Jane's mouth was on Maura's and her fingers were slamming inside of her. Trusting in and out of her, Jane could feel Maura's orgasm already fast approaching.

"Oh God! Jane! So… gah… good." Maura cried out as Jane released her mouth to kiss her neck. "Please. Oh please let me come."

Jane's fingers increased their pace, flattening her palm to brush against her clit. "Do it Maura. Come for me. Nice and loud."

Feeling her walls clenching hard around Jane's digits, and the weight of her body on top of her, Maura came hard. "Jane!" Maura screamed as her body shook from the intensity of the climax.

"Oh damn…" Maura giggled as she came down from her high.

"Super freaky, yow." Jane sang.

Both women laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably a few errors in there, but I wrote it really quick. Hope it's not too bad. Reviews please! <strong>


End file.
